A never ending dream
by DarkKagome1415
Summary: Kagome keeps dreaming about the guy she had a crush on ever since. Sadly Inuyasha is taken by Kikyo in the real world. Will her dreams come true? or will Kagome be trap in her dreams forever....InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

This my first story i written so let me know wat u think if u like i write more

I dont own inuyasha or any other characters

* * *

A Never Ending Dream

By: Dark Kagome

Chapter 1

" I love you Kagome." a handsome hanyou pull Kagome into his chest and held her tight.

"I love t-" beep beep beep!!! The alarm clock rang, Kagome sat on her bed and press the button of her alarm.

"A another dream of him" Kagome got out of bed and head straight to the bathroom brushing her teeth. As she finished brushing, she stared at her mirror deep in thought. '_why do I always have a dream about Inuyasha? I know me and him can't be together…' _Kagome washed her face just to wake up from her thoughts. "Because he's with Kikyo." She sighed, she didn't like her because Kikyo thought she was the most popular girl in school and thinks every guy wants her. NOT! Kagome went to her room, put her uniform on, brushed her hair and left for school. Rin and Sango waited for Kagome outside of her house.

"Good morning Kagome!" yelled Rin.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled Sango. Kagome came down the steps and waved.

"Hey Sango, Hey Rin" She said as she hugged both of them. The three friends walked to school together. Rin and Sango were talking about their boyfriends Sesshomaru and Miroku, while Kagome was behind them thinking about the dream she had last night. '_It felt so real, I actually felt his arms around me.. Ahhh.. but why I can't stop thinking about it?' _Rin and Sango stopped talking and noticed their friend not saying anything, she looked rather down. Rin spoke up.

"Umm... Kagome is there something wrong?" Kagome was woken up by her deep in thoughts and stared at Rin.

"Wrong? No there's nothing wrong I'm…just thinking that's all no need to be worry." Kagome gave them a fake smile. As true friends that they are, they know there is something wrong.

"You had a dream of Inuyasha again didn't you?" Sango said as she place a hand on her shoulder. Kagome couldn't say no because she knew they wouldn't stop bugging her about it until they got an answer.

"Yeah I did, I don't know why I keep dreaming about him." She paused for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"I dreamt that we were in a place like a sacred place and out of no where he pulled me into his chest and told me that he loved me." She looked down and wonder why? Why was Inuyasha always in her dreams? Was her dreams trying to tell her something? Rin stopped Kagome and shook her as in telling her to wake up this is the real world.

"Kagome you always dream about him, why don't you tell him how you feel, it doesn't matter if he's with the bitch Kikyo." Kagome was shock on what she said. '_I know I have feelings for Inuyasha but if I tell him how I feel…he'll think I'm weird and just laughs and point at my face._' Kagome grabbed Rin by the arms and shook her back.

"Yeah right Rin! I rather dream about the guy then tell him how I feel." Sango broke the two up.

"Ok Kagome calm down. Look all were saying is your dreams might come true if you do something about it."

Kagome changed the subject fast.

"You know were going to be late for school." All three of them looked at each other and started running. The school bell rang. '_Just great I'm going to be late for class…Thanks a lot you guys_.'

* * *

that's the end of ch. 1 thanks for reading let me know wat u think ok and i'll continue on thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome ran really fast, she looked back to check if her friends were catching up. But you never guess who she bumped into. BOOM! She bumped into Inuyasha and they both fell to the ground, Kagome looked down. "Inuyasha…" She couldn't believe who she was on top of. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't m-mean t-too" She had a huge blush on her face and she also stuttered.

"umm.. it's ok Kagome mine if you get off of me." Kagome was so embarrassed, she stood up.

"Sorry Inuyasha ." Inuyasha got up after her and swept the dirt off of his uniform. Inuyasha was about to speak but Kikyo spoke first.

"You clumsy bitch watch where you going, you could have of hurt my man." Kikyo gave Kagome an evil look and warned her not to do it again or else. Kagome didn't say nothing. "Come on baby let's go." She grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him.

"ahh...See ya Kagome!" Kagome stood there and waved.

"See ya Inuyasha!"

'_I made a great impression on him, good going Kagome. Geez' _The late bell rang. "Oh my god I'm late."

She ran to class and right when she enter the teacher stopped her.

"Well good morning Mrs. Higurashi I'm glad you made it to class on time." Mrs. Taji said with a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Taji." Kagome went to her seat and sat down.

"Now class were going to do a project, A SCIENCE PROJECT!!" She said excited. The whole class went.

"NOOOO!" Mrs. Taji jumped up and down while clapping her hands at the same time.

"I know it's exciting is in it, now I'm going to assign you to your partner. You will work in a group of two." Mrs. Taji took out her notebook and started picking out students. "Alright then, Koga you'll work with Ayame, Rin you'll work with Sango, Miroku will being working with Sesshomaru, Kikyo you'll be working with…" Kikyo stood up.

"I know Mrs. It will be my man Inuyasha." Mrs. Taji looked at her in a funny way.

"Only in your dreams Kikyo, your partner is Hojo." She pointed at Hojo. Hojo gave Kikyo a wink.

"Gross." Kikyo went back to her seat and relief in great disappointment.

'_ha ha ha ha sucker.' _Kagome laughed in her mind, how obsessed Kikyo is with Inuyasha?

"Last but not least Inuyasha you'll work with…Kagome." Kagome blushed.

'_are you serious? I'm working with the boy of my dreams. YES! Me and him.. Stop it Kagome remember he's with the wicked bitch of the east.' _

" Kagome stop daydreaming and go sit next to your partner." Kagome got up and sat next to him, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She noticed Inuyasha starting and turned to face him. "Hey Inuyasha I'm your partner." Inuyasha stop starting.

"Hey Kagome, So I notice." Kagome sighed.

'_Stupid, stupid why you said that of course he knows._'

"Now that your with your partners. You can begin talking and planning on what to do on the project it will due next month on the 11th." Mrs. Taji sat down in her chair, grabbed her _Seventeen _magazine and started reading.

"So Inuyasha…what do you want to do on the project?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Ummm… how about which laundry dartertion takes the most stain off of a shirt?" She liked the idea and she can't wait to get started not the project just working with Inuyasha all month.

"That's a great idea Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha smiled back.

'_Oh he has the cutest smile ever, I don't care what people say about him. He's so cute.' _

"Alright then we'll do it, but we can't do it in my house cause my mom's washing machine broke so how about your place?" Kagome nod her head.

"So we'll start tomorrow, see you say 5 o'clock?" She was so happy that a sexy Hanyou is coming over tomorrow at her house.

"Yea 5 o'clock is fine." The bell rang for the next class. Kagome got up and grabbed her stuff. "See ya Inuyasha" she waved good-bye to him. Inuyasha waved back

"See ya!" She left the classroom with a huge smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading i'll write more if i have more than 1 review.. have a good day!!!!! bye for now... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is ch.3 everyone hope u enjoy it... and there will be more later on. so plz sit bac and enjoy. Thankz 4 the reviews!!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

The day in school for Kagome was going great everything was going well until it was lunch time. Kagome didn't really like lunch because she had to sit in a table with two couples. And she feels uncomfortable sitting there watching them kissing and saying lovey dovey things to each other. Kagome grabbed her lunch and sat at her table and waited for the couples to arrive. First came Sango and Miroku then later came Rin and Sesshomaru. As they sat down they said hi to Kagome and started eating their lunch. "Congrats Kagome you get to work with the boy of your dreams." Rin gave her smile and a wink.

"Rin you had to say it in front of his half brother" Kagome was getting worry, now that Sesshomaru knows how she feels about his brother he might tell him.

"Don't worry Kagome I don't really get along with my brother so I won't tell." Kagome sighed in relief.

'_good, if he told him that will be the end of me._'

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru gave her a smile.

"No problem, you know to tell you the truth I rather have him go out with you instead of the evil bitch." Sesshomaru said with a laugh.

"I told her the same thing baby." Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

'_this is why I don't like sitting next to couples_.' Sango and Miroku did the same and Kagome just sat there watching them and eating at the same time.

'_geez get a room you guys, you could at least not do it in front of a single person. Mostly a dreamer.' _In the lunch room things was the same as any other day that was until they heard a huge argument from Inuyasha and Kikyo and their table was right next to them to hear it all. '_As always Kikyo starts everything with stupid things saying oh you forgot my straw and why aren't you holding my hands, you have to pick me up tonight and wear that shirt I bought you.' _It was so annoying to hear Kikyo's voiceIt sounded like finger nails scratchinga chalk board, that's how bad her voice is. Inuyasha got up and grabbed his lunch. He had a enough to deal with this so he left, He saw Kagome so he thought to sit next to her.

"Hey Kagome mind if I sit next to you?" Kagome was blushing, this guy always makes her face turn red no other guy did that.

"umm..ahh" Rin kicked her leg. "Yea of course you can sit here Inuyasha" Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome; she was ignoring the pain she had in her leg. Sango grabbed Miroku and they left the table.

"We have to go to the library and study I mean pick out a project." Sesshomaru stood up. "Same here come Rin, I'll see you at home brother." Sesshomaru gave him an evil-killing look to warn him not to do anything stupid. Inuyasha did the same.

"You should check your eyes Fluffy you might need glasses." Inuyasha gave him a smile and laughed. Sesshomaru growled at him he was about to do something but Rin stopped him.

"Come on Sessy don't worry about it; what is it with you demons thinking that violence solves everything?" She grabbed his arm and waved Kagome good-bye. The couples left the lunch room and Kagome knew why they left so her and Inuyasha can spend time together or at least get to know each other.

'_Great I'm alone with Inuyasha what should I say? or what should I do?' _"So you don't really get along with your brother do you?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Not really he doesn't like me because I'm a Hanyou and that I always bother him." Inuyasha stared at Kagome's eyes, He couldn't help himself her eyes were shining like the moonlight sky and they were breath taking. '_Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face?' _

"Umm.. Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Kagome waited for his reply.

"No, no nothing there perfect." Kagome gave him a confused look.

'_What did he mean "There perfect"?_' Threw the whole lunch period they were talking, laughing, and getting to know each other really well. He found out that she likes to dance, play video games, watch movies, and her favorite band is Linkin Park. She on other hand found out he likes to watch movies as well, loves rock music, his favorite color is red, and he owns a sword. When the lunch period was over they both went to class together which Inuyasha found out she had the same classes as him, Will only four.

* * *

Thats the end plz review so i can give u the next chapter and Thankz 4 reading!! u guyz but a smile on my face !!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for the review.. Sesshomaru is part of anime and he's Inuyasha half brother so he's not part of Fanfiction. Enjoy Ch. 4 and plz let me know wat u think...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Another school day has ended and Kagome was walking home alone today. The reason why was because Rin had dinner plans with Sesshomaru, and Sango well lets just say she's still in the library with Miroku, God knows what they are doing. While Kagome was walking it started to rain. "Rain oh how I love the rain, I remember the dream I had I was in the rain with Inuyasha, he grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. We didn't care if we were wet, We felt free." She sighed and stopped for moment and let the rain drops touch her whole body. 5minutes later a horn interrupted her enjoyment of the rain. "Hey Kagome what are you doing in the rain? Come on in I'll take you home." Kagome looked at a red sports car and stared at it for a bit.

'_Who the hell called me_?'

"Kagome it's me Inuyasha!" It was just Inuyasha riding his hot sports car, and the car is red(his favorite color, go figure).

"Hey Inuyasha!" She ran to the car, opened the door, and got in all soaked. Inuyasha stared at her she was wearing a white shirt and it was revealing her hard nipples(it's the schools fault for assigning those kind of uniform). "Thanks Inuyasha I don't live far from here." He was still staring at Kagome's breasts.

"umm.. K-Kagome t-take my jacket you look cold." He went to the back seat and gave her the jacket.

"Thanks." She puts on the jacket and looks at him. "Shall we get going." He nod his head and started driving.

"So Kagome why were you in the rain all alone?"

'_Should I tell him?_'

"Well, the reason why was because Rin and Sango left me. They had plans with their boyfriends, so I walked alone." Inuyasha wasn't surprise, he knew they always left her so they can be alone together.

"Oh I see, well your not so alone any more." Kagome blushed.

'_His right I'm not alone, oh Inuyasha can you tell I'm falling for you_.'

"I was on my way to see Kikyo till I saw you so I thought you needed a ride."

'_He just had to ruin the moment by saying her name and going to see her_.' The car stopped.

"Is this your house?" Kagome checked, this was the wrong house.

"Two houses down Inuyasha." He drove two houses down.

"Sorry, this is your house.. Right?"

"Yea thanks. You know you didn't have to pick me up, you could of just left me and went straight to Kikyo's house." Inuyasha looked at her weird.

"But I wanted to, I didn't want you to get sick."

'_It sounds like he cares or does he?, I don't think so why would he care about me?_' Kagome opened the door.

"Bye Kagome." Right when she stepped out of the car she turned really fast and kissed him on the cheek without a second thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She ran out of the car opened her door and shut it without looking back. She leaned against the door slowly moving down to the floor on her knees thinking. '_Why in the hell did I do that? How will I face him tomorrow?_' Kagome touched her lips. She can still feel his warm, soft cheeks on them. Inuyasha was staring at her house door thinking that she may came out but she didn't so he started driving away to his house instead of Kikyo's.

"Why did she say sorry for? It isn't like she did anything bad." Inuyasha put his hand on his cheek.

"Her kiss made my whole body warm. Damn it your with Kikyo your happy and you love her…do I?"

* * *

Well thats the end of ch.4 sorry for a short chapter the next 1 will be longer then thiz 1.. Thanks for reading!!!!! Have A Great Day!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here's ch. 5 i feel bad for the last 1 so i made thiz 1 longer then the last chapter...ENJOY

I dont own the song of Cascada: A never ending dream now u know how i got the story title...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Inuyasha's house:**

Inuyasha got to his house, grabbed his keys, turns on the car alarm and heads straight to the house. He unlocked it and opened the door. Right when stepped inside he notice that everything was pitch black. "What the hell? Why is so dark in here?" Inuyasha switch the lights on and he saw something disgusting on the couch that burned his eyes. "Geez Sesshomaru why do you have to have sex on the couch? You know people seat there. That is gross ahhhh… my eyes I can't watch." Sesshomaru got very angry.

"Inuyasha you asshole I thought you were at Kikyo's house. Thanks for ruining the moment you mutt ." Rin grabbed her clothes embarrassed for what happen.

"umm…baby lets do this another time when no one is home." She gave him a kiss good-bye, puts on her clothes and left. Inuyasha waved good-bye to Rin and shut the door. "Why couldn't you do it in your room? And where's mom and dad?"

"Our father went somewhere with your mother and Its none of your business where we have sex we might have done it in your room." He gave him an evil smirk.

"You better not or I'll kill you." Inuyasha ran upstairs to his room locked the door. He saw his bed and checked if they mess it up which they didn't Sesshomaru was only teasing him into thinking they did. He lay on his bed his face on the pillow, thinking if he should call Kagome just to see if she was ok. He grabbed his phone dial her number but erased it quickly. "No I can't she might be upset, I'll check on her tomorrow." Instead of calling Kagome he called his Kikyo.

**Kagome's house:**

_**I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame **_

Kagome was laying on her bed thinking long and hard on what she did in the car. It seems her memory keeps replaying that same scene over and over again. "Oh boy what to do? what to do? I wonder what he thinks of me now?" She fell asleep by all thoughts on what happen with her and Inuyasha.

**Kagome's Dream:**

Kagome was in the car with Inuyasha once again. "Inuyasha I'm so cold." Inuyasha gave Kagome his jacket and gives her a warm hug.

"How's that Kagome feel better." Inuyasha said while giving her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you I always feel better when I'm with you." She puts her head on his shoulder, his face turn red.

"ummm…Kagome there something I wanted to tell you." She looks up at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Do you love me?" She was shock at the question of course she loved him but will he love her in return? or will he stay with Kikyo?

"Inuyasha I….can't say your with Kikyo it wouldn't make a difference." He got upset and felt like he got stab in his heart.

"Then kiss me."

"What!?" He touched her cheeks and looks into her eyes.

"I said kiss me, its just one kiss." He leans close to her lips, Kagome didn't bother pulling back she stand still waiting for him to come. Their lips almost touch when something interrupted them. Beep!!! Beep!!! Beep!!! Kagome got up, press the button of her alarm and yawned.

"Oh god not another one why is he in my head?" She sat at the edge of her bed, her hands on her face. "I never felt this way before, no guy made me cry like this." She started crying, her dreams of being with him won't stop coming to her mind. She wiped her tears and stood up. "Ok Kagome be strong don't cry no more. It's not worth crying for a guy." She sighed, went to her closet, got dress, grabbed her breakfast, and left for school. Rin and Sango waited for her outside like they do everyday, she waved hi and walked to school with them. "Kagome I heard Inuyasha drove you to your house, so tells us what happen? Come on spill." Rin had a happy face on and waited for Kagome to reply.

"How did you know he drove me home?"

"Who else my Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at Rin.

'_Inuyasha must have told him, can't say I'm surprise.' _"Yeah he did but nothing happen really he just drove me home that's all ok." Rin gave her a smirk.

"Sure nothing happen but things will happen at your house, me and Sesshomaru will make sure of it." Kagome gave her a look saying don't even think about it.

"Rin it's best if you just drop it and Sango that goes to you too." They both looked at her with confusion. Rin hit Sango in the shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome we won't do nothing. Right Sango."

"Right." They both had their fingers cross behind their back. When they got to school the bell rang and all three of them got to class.

"Good morning class now I hope you picked out your projects and started working on it cause if you don't YOU'LL MAKE IT UP WITH ME IN SUMMER SCHOOL!!!" Mrs.Taji slammed her hands on the desk and gave everyone an evil look. "Sorry about that, now go with your partners and don't interrupted me when I'm reading in less it's an emergency." Kagome got up from her seat and headed straight to Inuyasha.

'_Ok you can do this be strong.' _Kagome grabbed her seat and sat next to him_. 'Oh man I think I'm going to puke, No not here and not now open your mouth Kagome come on you can do it._'

"Kagome there something I wanted to tell you." Kagome stared at him. _'I dreamt about this, Oh my god he's going to ask me that question.'_

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Are you alright? I was worry about you last night when you ran out of the car." Inuyasha had a concern look in his eyes. Kagome couldn't help but stare into those golden orbs.

"I'm alright Inuyasha, about what happen in the car I-" She was cut off by Kikyo's voice.

"Cookie bear I forgot to tell you last night I'm leaving to New York after school today, I'll only be gone for 3days."

'_Cookie bear? now I really want to puke.' _Kagome covered her mouth to make sure no vomit would come out. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you Kikyo, call me when you get there."

"Sure thing cookie bear." She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

'_Oh god that is so gross, someone quick wake me up from this nightmare._' They both stopped kissing. Kikyo looked at Kagome and gave her a look.

"Listen up Kagome you better not touch my man, he's mine got that." Kagome stood up from her seat and gave Kikyo an evil look.

"Don't worry about it Kikyo I wouldn't dare touch your cookie bear." She said with an evil smirk.

"Good girl I'll be going back to my seat now." She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and left.

'_Stupid bitch, she needs fucking help.' _She sat back down on her seat and sighed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome, what were saying before."

"Nothing don't worry about it." She looked down and stood quiet. The school bell rang for the next class she stood up, grabbed her bag, and left. Inuyasha stood up quickly, grabbed his bag, and went to catch up with Kagome. He grabbed her arm.

"Kagome why you ran off like that?" Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…." That's all she could say and nothing more, That kiss of him and Kikyo was crushing her, she never felt so much pain in her heart.

"You know last night I had something to give you but you left so fast you didn't give me a chance to give it to you." Kagome gave him a confuse look.

'_What is he going to give me? Probably a laugh for what I did last night' _"So what were you going to give me?" Inuyasha looked at her and was ready to give to her.

"Well, you forgot this Kagome." He pulled out a pen that she left in the car. Kagome looked down at his hand and got upset.

'_That's what he was going to give me a stupid pen. He stopped me so he can give me a pen!' _She grabbed the pen from his hand. "Thanks Inuyasha I can't believe it I forgot it. Thanks for bringing it back to me." She gave him a fake smile and was about to leave but was stop by his hand on her shoulder.

"You forgot this too.." He went straight to her rosy cheek and kiss it softly. He looked at her and noticed a red blush streaming across her face. "Well, I-I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah I-I'll see ya.." Inuyasha said good-bye and went to class. She stood there watching him leave, her hand was on her cheek. "Wow I'll never wash this cheek again. Oh my god I have to get to class or I'm dead."

* * *

Well thats the end tell me wat u think and i'll countine on with the story...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry i took so long, i needed to spend time with my dad before he leaves. so here's Ch.6 enjoy!!!!! plz review!!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 **

Kagome was at her house waiting for Inuyasha's arrival. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a black tank top, and her long black hair loose. She looked so pretty how can any guy refuse her. "Ok no need to get nervous he's just a guy who you have a crush on. You can do this." Kagome was looking at the mirror making sure she looked ok. A knock on the door was heard, she turned away from the mirror and headed straight to the door. "Hey Inuyasha"

"Hey Kagome" he entered the house, looking all sexy in his rip jeans and a red t-shirt.

'_So this is how he dress after school. So sexy I'm starting to drool, oh I can't let him see that.' _"Let's get started shall we." Both Kagome and Inuyasha were working on the project, a couple of times she caught Inuyasha staring at her then turns back to work.

"Oh Inuyasha I don't have any old shirts my mom gave away my old clothes ." Inuyasha laughed.

"It's ok let's use mine it's an old shirt anyways." He grabbed his bottom shirt and lift it up. "Here Kagome put dirt on it then we'll wash it with Shard." Kagome was staring at his hard rock body it was breath taking makes you wanted put butterfly kisses on it.

"ummmm…I-I'll g-get to it." She grabbed his shirt and went outside. _'His body was so damn sexy oh my god I want to touch it so bad._' A drool came down from Kagome's mouth. She wiped it and went back putting dirt on the shirt. "Ok done, Kagome don't stuttered when you see his body." Kagome went inside and saw Inuyasha sitting at the table with his arms across his chest.

"Finally your done come show me your laundry room." He stood up, Kagome once again staring at his body.

'_Oh Kagome get your head out of the gutter_.' Inuyasha gave her a confuse look.

"ummm… you ok?"

"Yeah I am, it's this way." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the laundry room, A blush came to his face. Once they got to the room Kagome let go of his hand.

"Alright then um… I'm not really sure how to start this machine but I can guess."

She puts the shirt in the machine and starts putting in soap lots of soap and use the detertion Shard. Once she finished she pressed the button that said 'START'

"I don't know how long we have to wait so.. Let's wait in the kitchen. You hungry?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile.

"Yeah what do you have to eat?"

"We have nachos want that?" Inuyasha rubbed his belly.

"Mmmm…I love nachos." Kagome laughed.

"Nachos it is then." She headed straight to the kitchen and started making some nachos.

"Here you go Inuyasha, enjoy." She gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Kagome, they look good." They started eating and talking among some other things than the project, things went pretty well until they heard the machine rumbling.

"Oh my god the shirt I totally forgot." She ran straight to the laundry room. Inuyasha was following her behind when they enter the room they saw bubbles coming out.

"Oh man I put too much soap, Oh god my mom is going to kill me." Bubbles were everywhere in the air and in the floor. Kagome enter the room fast once she step in she fell to the floor she tries to get up but ends up in the floor again.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll help you." He went inside the room grabbed Kagome's arm. "Easy does it now." Kagome slowly got up, she held on tight to Inuyasha and he took her to the machine. She pressed the 'STOP' button and sighed.

"Now that's done, all we have to do is clean up the bubbles." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was cover in bubbles his head had bubbles and his muscular chest had bubbles also. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You look funny Mr. bubble man." Kagome laughed hard. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of bubbles and put on top of Kagome's head.

"I really do like your hat Mrs. Big Head." Inuyasha laughed and point at Kagome.

"Oh do I." She grabbed the bubbles from her head and threw it at him. They both started fighting with bubbles. Kagome slip, Inuyasha tried to catch her but ended up falling on his butt. Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." she said in a quiet tone. Inuyasha just looked at her.

"It's ok if your clumsy." She gave him a smile. Inuyasha stared at her smile, her smile shine like the sun. He grabbed her waist and leans forward to her face, Kagome stood there blushing.

'_What's Inuyasha doing?'_ He was getting close to her lips, Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the moment she been dreaming about. Then all of the sudden his phone started ringing.

"Hello.. Oh hey Kikyo, how's New York?" Kagome got off of him and got upset.

'_Stupid bitch Kikyo had to ruin the moment, I was so close.' _she sighed and stood up.

"Kikyo let me talk to you later when I get home.. Yeah I'm headed there now… ok bye."

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome. "Umm… I have to go now sorry." Kagome gave him a sad look.

"It's ok I'll see you tomorrow with the results." Inuyasha gave her a smile and left. Kagome ran after him. "Wait Inuyasha!! You cant go out there topless." She ran upstairs, grabbed his jacket that was hanging from her closet and ran back downstairs. "Here Inuyasha your jacket and thanks for letting me borrow it." Inuyasha grabbed the jacket and puts on.

"Your welcome. Bye" He left and Kagome stood there watching him leave in his red sport car.

'_Asshole thanks for not helping me clean up the mess, but most of all what were you thinking? Were you really going to kiss me?' _Kagome closed the door and ran to the laundry room cleaning up and thinking at the same time.

* * *

Thankz for reading i hope you enjoy!!! Ch. 7 coming soon... plz review!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry again for taking so long but here's the next chapter of my story!!!! oh thankz for the reviews your the best, THANKZ!!!!! ENJOY!!!**

_**A never ending dream A dream of you **_

_**I believe I received a sign from you **_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too **_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you.**_

_**A never ending dream A dream of you **_

_**I believe I received a sign from you **_

_**Tonight I wanna hide my feelings too **_

_**As you do when I wanna be with you.**_

"There that's done, finally." She took in a deep breath, went upstairs, took a bath, and dressed in her night gown. "I'm so tired." She jumped in bed rested her head on her pillow thinking about Inuyasha and what he almost did in the laundry room. _'I wonder if he's thinking about me? I don't think so and was he really trying to kiss me?' _Her thoughts were going crazy. She always wonder if her dreams were ever come true or will they just become nightmares. "Inuyasha…" She fell into a deep sleep.

**Kagome's Dream:**

It was a full moon out tonight, the water was calm and quiet. All you could hear was the whispering wind blowing threw your ear. She was sitting at the edge of the tree watching the river being shine on by the moons bright light, it looked like little pixies dancing in the water. "How peaceful the water is." She sighed and stood up. "It was always the moon and the stars that takes my sadness away." She step in the water and starting walking till half of her was fill with water. She stared at the moon.

"Is there a place for me to sleep? If there is what will I dream? I want to dream about my prince rescuing me from the dark depths of evil and kiss me so I can see the light again. Why can none of this happen in reality? I'm forever trap in my dreams." She shed a tear and stared at her own reflection its haunting how she can't seem to find herself again.

"Kagome." She turned around startled and what she saw was a man with long silver hair staring at her.

"Inu-yasha h-how long were you standing there?" Inuyasha step in the water and started walking towards her.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you said and Kagome if its alright with you I will love to be your prince." He touch her cheeks and gently removing the tears that had fallen. She smiled lightly and grabbed both of his hands.

"Oh Inuyasha will you?"

"Yes, so let me kiss you so you can see the light again." He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lean forward and touched her lips. They both kissed passionately, the moon wasn't shining down on the water it was now shining down on Inuyasha and Kagome.

**End Of Dream**

Kagome was in her science class sitting next to Inuyasha not saying a word or even listening to every word Inuyasha was saying, this made Inuyasha angry.

"You know what Kagome I had it why aren't you talking or listening to me?" Kagome just gave Inuyasha an evil look and didn't say nothing. Inuyasha was about to speak but the bell rang. She got up and left, Inuyasha followed her behind.

"Kagome come back here I'm not done with you yet." She started running away from Inuyasha so she can no longer see him. She was outside alone nobody was there but her, she felt safe for now.

'_Asshole I'm not your dumb hoe Kikyo that goes running into you whenever you want me to.' _Kagome thought it'll be nice to head off to the garden for a bit just to blow off some stem. She turned around and bump into a familiar face.

"Heh. You think you were getting away that easily, you must have forgotten that I'm a Hanyou, I can smell you a mile a way."

"What the hell do you want Inuyasha?" She yelled.

"I want to know why your mad at me? Did I do something wrong to make you that upset?" She looked away from Inuyasha with her arms cross.

"Well if you must know you ran off yesterday so you can talk to your girlfriend instead of staying so you can help me clean up but no you didn't." Her face turned fire-red and didn't even dare to look at his face. Inuyasha just stood there, shock on what he just heard.

"Well you're the one that pulled back." Kagome turned to him and gave him a confuse look.

"What are you talking? what do you mean I pulled back." Inuyasha face turned red.

"I-I m-mean is that um.. I wanted to k-kiss you and um.. You didn't let me. So I should be mad at you." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome with his arm cross. Kagome face also turned red.

'_So he really did wanted to kiss me but what about Kikyo?' _

"You shouldn't be mad at me, you're the one that got up and left cause Kikyo call." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and grabbed both of her arms and looked into her light brown eyes.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He yelled.

"You don't have to yell Inuyasha, I can hear you just fine."

"Answer my question do you want to kiss me or not?" She looked at him and thought it over.

'_Is this a dream? It has to be Inuyasha wouldn't do this to me in real life, still I can't help myself. If I kiss him I'll wake up in my bed like I'll always do._'

"Yeah I do." He smiled.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her waist, lean forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'_Ok time to wake up right…about.. now…this isn't an dream it's real, Yes! Go Kagome! Go Kagome! Wait I have to make this romantic your still kissing him.' _Her arms were wrapped around his neck, Inuyasha's hand slowly went inside Kagome's shirt while he stick his tongue inside her mouth. She gave a slight moan which made Inuyasha deepen the kiss. _'My dreams are actually coming true.. I'm so happy.' _They both let go of each other to gasp for air.

"How did you like it Kagome?" She blushed and looked at the ground.

"It was.. Um.. Amazing." He smiled and lifted her chin up.

"Glad you like it, your not a bad kisser yourself. But you need more practice just to turn me on." He laughed and started heading towards the door.

'_Oh hell no! he did not just say that. That's it time to give him a piece of my mind_.'

"Hey Inuyasha!" He turned to face her and out of nowhere she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a long lingering kiss. '_This will teach him to mess with me. Besides I wanted to kiss him again_.' Inuyasha held on to her tightly and kissed her back roughly on her tender lovely lips. They both stop once again gasping for air and looked into each other eyes.

"I'll take back what I said you are a great kisser 10 times no 100 times better than Kikyo." She giggled.

"Inuyasha your just saying that."

"Come on Kagome lets get out of here."

"WHAT!!! Skip school are you nuts the bell hasn't rang yet."

"Kagome the bell rang like 10 minutes ago, didn't you hear it?" Kagome got confused.

'_I couldn't sworn I heard bells in my head this whole time while we were kissing.' _

"Um… nope." She smiled at him and he gave her a smile back.

"Ok then lets go." He grabbed her hand fingers-to-fingers and both of them walked out of school together.

* * *

Hoped you liked plz review and thank you for reading... have a great summer!!!! if u think its over its not over yet... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone srry for taking so long... i had diffcult time thinking on what to do on thiz chapter but hey better late then never... Enjoy the story anyways... hopefully u like it**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They both spend most of the day in the mall playing video games, shopping, and eating lunch together, they'll stop couples times on what their doing just to make out. But most of all they had a great time being together.

"Kagome." he grabbed her hands and looked at her from across the table.

"Yes, Inuyasha." she said while rubbing his hands with her thumbs.

"I had fun spending time with you, it was the best day of my life." Kagome blushed and smile.

"I had fun too, its just I'm shock that I skip school for the first time. There goes my perfect record." They both laughed.

"Your just a goodie two shoes."

"Hey I did skip school for you didn't I?" he laughed.

"Yeah you did and I appreciate for you doing it. Thank you." she smiled

"Your welcome."

"Well any ways coughs this feeling I have inside I-I can no longer hide it any more, so I don't k-know how t-to express it in words." He rubbed the back of his head and looks down in the floor. She just looked at him in a weird way.

'_Is really that hard to say it?' _Kagome kept looking at him waiting for his reply. After moments of silence he finally spoke.

"Kagome your just an amazing girl and I think I… have falling for you." He blushed at the thought. Her eyes were wide surprise on what she just heard.

'_Does that mean he loves me? Oh Inuyasha should I tell you that I love you?_'

"Inuyasha…I don't know what to say?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes, he let go of her hand and placed gently in her cheek.

"Kagome." He whispered. "I-" He was cut off by the ring of his cell phone.

'_Damn must be That bitch Kikyo again.' _Kagome sighed and Inuyasha picked up his phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Dad."

'_Thank goodness its only Inuyasha's dad then his damn girlfriend.._' She sighed in relief and then ears drop to listen on to his conservation with his dad.

"A dinner party?…umm.. Dad, Kikyo is not here she's at New York, can I invite someone else?" He looked at Kagome in telling her if she would like to come. Kagome nod her head. "Well I would like to bring my new friend Kagome….Ok thanks dad. See you later…Bye."

'_A friend??? You got to be kidding me.. A friend, please don't let him think that I'm friends with benefits with him.'_ Kagome shook her head at the thought and just smiled.

"So I'm going to the dinner party, what time are you going to pick me up?"

"I'll let you know what time I pick you up, I'll call you later. Ok?" She was so excited to go to the party all she wanted was to go shopping again to find herself a dress.

"Ok." She said as she lean in to kiss him on the lips.

"Kagome lets get the hell out of here." She smiled. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they both left in eternal bliss… Or at least she thought…

* * *

Thankz for reading ch.8 the next ch. will be done soon... so if u can i would like an review.. my rule iz if u review i'll continue on with the story so plz and thank u.. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here's the next ch. of my story tell me wat u think and i'll continue on with the story... well enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha drove Kagome back to her house, what Inuyasha doesn't know is Kagome is really excited to go to the dinner party with him.

"Here we are." He got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, you can be a gentlemen sometimes." She giggled.

"Just shut up and give me your hand." Kagome took his hand and he walked her to her house.

"So I'll call you later my little wench." He laughed.

"Yes, I'll be waiting and don't call me a wench." She punched him lightly on the arm and turned around with her arms cross.

"Oh come on Kagome I was only joking, come here beautiful." He grabbed her from the waist, turned her to face him, and looked into her eyes.

'_Inuyasha is the only one that ever made my heart beat so fast, I never want to lose him.. I know he will leave Kikyo just for me…I hope._'

"Do you think a single kiss will get you out of trouble?" She smirk.

"Um…. Yeah Duh." They both smiled. Inuyasha gently placed his lips upon hers and kissed her passionately. He slowly placed his left hand on her round breast and gently massaging it. Kagome wrapped her arms around him while playing with his white locks.

They both departed. He placed his forehead to her forehead and looked at her again.

"We should do this again." She giggled.

"After the party. We'll have tons of fun." He smiled at the idea.

"Ok I'll call you later.. Promise." He gave her one quick kiss and left. Kagome stood there watching her dream guy leave.

"Now that he's gone it's time to go SHOPPING!!!" She screamed. She opened the door and ran straight to her room but her mom stopped her.

"Kagome what's the rush?" Kagome took in a deep breath went down the steps and faced her mom.

"Mom…INUYASHA INVITED ME TO GO TO THE DINNER PARTY WITH HIM AND I'M SO EXICTED!!!" She screamed and grabbed her mom to jump up and down with her.

"Ok I know you been liking this boy for a long time Kagome does that mean he broke up with his girl?" Kagome stopped jumping and thought it over what her mom just said.

'_To be honest he hasn't really broken up with her yet but hey we just started going out today. After this night I know he'll call her and say "I'm sorry Kikyo my heart belongs to Kagome."_'

"Hello? Kagome."

"Oh sorry mom um… well he just asked me out today so I don't know if he did yet."

"Ok honey have fun, Be careful I hope nothing bad happens to you." Kagome gave her mom a confused look.

"Mom I'm with Inuyasha I'll be safe."

"Dear I meant your heart." She gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

'_My heart? What did she mean by that? Oh Moms there always worry too much.. Everything will be fine. I have to call Sango to tell her the good news._' She ran upstairs, grabbed her phone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango it's Kagome. I have good news."

"What's the good news?"

"Inuyasha invited me to go to the dinner party with him." They both screamed in the phone.

"I'm so happy for you, You can finally get the boy of your dreams."

"Yeah but there's one problem he's still with Kikyo."

"Don't worry about it he'll dump her ass later. Oh I just remember he called us, to go to his dinner party."

"Awesome wait who's us?"

"Me and Miroku silly."

"Oh he's with you right now?"

"Um… yeah you kind of irrupted… during…our love making."

"Ew I didn't need to know about your love making. Anyways can you come shopping with me? I need a ride to the mall and can you also call Rin to tell her if she can do my makeup? I have a wild guess that Sesshomaru invited her to the dinner party."

"Yeah Kagome just don't take so long I have to get ready for myself too you know."

"Ok thanks see you later."

"See ya." She hanged up the phone, changed her outfit and waited for Sango to come.

* * *

I know wat ur thinking ur wondering "When is Kikyo come bac?" "Whats going to happen come on dont leave me hanging..." all ur questions will be answer in the next chapter... hope u wont get mad at me.. well have a nice day!!! peace!!! 


End file.
